Yui Goido: The Nekomimi's Curse
by Alice-chi XXX Airis
Summary: Nyaahaha! Seriously, I'm here to ruin Keima's day again Basically, Yui found the nekomimi Haqua was going to use for a prank, and made Keima wear it. The curse is: Whoever wears the nekomimi will not be able to remove it within 24 hours, and the wearer will be forced to go "nyaann" like a cat 3


**1.0 After school (1st day)**

"Hmm...?" Yui was about to pass the school gate, when she noticed a small object near the corner.

Curious, she got a closer look, discovering a headband, with fake cat ears attached on it.

Yui: Isn't that a... what was that again? Ahh... a nekomimi wasn't it?

Yui found herself wondering if it would look good on Keima, and decided to keep it for later reference.

Somewhere else, Haqua looked around her room frantically for the said headband she bought for a prank.

"Why can't i find it?! Grr... I thought it would be interesting to curse her into speaking neko-like too... even if it only lasts for a day...~!"

**1.1 Yui's room **

Despite not yet finishing her homework for that day, Yui kept staring at the nekomimi on her desk.

Stare...~

Yui: Hnnn... I just can't stop thinking about how this nekomimi thing would look so cute on my Keima..… ~ I can't finish my homework like this... Ohh yeah...! I should just bring this nekomimi tomorrow for Keima...3

She got up, and rummaged through her wardrobe, finding an extra girl's school uniform which she thought would look cute on Keima with the cat-eared headband.

She smiled, determined to make Keima wear these clothes the next day.

At that moment, Keima shivered.

Dismissing his bad feeling, he continued with his games.

**1.2 At school**

For the whole day down, Keima has been having that ominous feeling.

He wondered if he was sick, but dismissed it for the umpteenth times for his games.

Repeating this process, he continued his games throughout the entire first half of that day, treating everything else as background music.

Despite how he may act like, he was seriously bothered by that dangerous feeling he had, so much that he almost forgot to save data for a several games.

He sighed.

**1.3 Lunch break**

"Keima ~!"

"...?" Keima turned around to see Yui.

"I finally found you... Ehh, so you're on the rooftop~"

Yui: Wait, I forgot to bring the uniform out...! It's still in my bag...

"Ermm... Keima, wait for me at your classroom after school, I'll come for you later ~3" Before he could say anything, Yui ran away.

Keima: Ehh, what was that just now. Did I accidentally trigger any flag? No wait, I haven't seen her for days... Unknown flags are dangerous but if I don't meet her I won't know what she wants...! Argh... I guess I'll have to wait for her...

**1.4 In class afterwards **

Elsie: Kami nii-sama seems to be in a bad mood... even his games aren't progressing as smoothly...

These thoughts were quickly pushed away by the lessons, but eventually Elsie's mind was left with nothing but 'firetrucks'.

**1.5 After school **

"Elsie, you can go home first. I'll be meeting Yui here."

Elsie protested for a moment, but decided to leave anyway since there was a show about firetrucks that day.

Keima barely started playing his games while he waited, before hearing a 'click' on the door.

He looked up to see Yui holding the key, and instantly regretted waiting alone.

On Yui's other hand, she was carefully holding the girl's school uniform as to not crease it.

The nekomimi was kept in her pocket.

"Keima, wear this uniform for me~ You can't refuse, or I'll help you with wearing it."

Obviously unwilling to let a girl change for him, he put on the uniform. However, he was NOT touching the nekomimi.

Needless to say, Yui didn't allow a refusal and put it on for him anyways.

He tried to remove it, but it seems that it couldn't be taken off.

"Wha-! What is this thing nyaaann...?!" He was in shock when he heard himself.

"Why am I speaking like- like a cat, nyaann?! Yui, you...! " He turned red.

Perhaps realizing no matter what he did, the nekomimi wouldn't be removed for quite a period, he ran away embarrassed.

"I wonder what was that side effect... But he was really cute~! 3 3 "

Yui was satisfied with the results for that day, but she wished she had a brought a camera with her.

At the same time, Keima was running home at a ridiculous speed, his embarrassment winning over his inability of sports.

The next day, our main protagonist came down with a case of high fever. It seems like the cause was agitation...?

Elsie took a leave to stay home taking care of him.

He was murmuring in his sleep, most likely having a bad dream.

"But what kind of a horror would cause kami-sama to come down with a fever?" Elsie wondered.

(Mwahahaha)


End file.
